My referenced U.S. Patent describes problems of accessibility encountered by wheelchair users and relates to the use of access pathways extending over a barrier, such as a stairway, paired such that each pathway is capable of receiving thereon the side wheels of each side of the wheelchair. There is a space between the pathways that allows footed access to the stairway by an assistant. In this manner, the pathways provide the mechanical advantage of an inclined plane for the passage of the wheelchair up or down the stairway, while the assistant, who guides the wheelchair, remains comfortable and secure using the stairway as it is intended to be used as a footpath.